pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Singal
The city of Singal is situated in the north of the D'Shar Principalities. It is originally the seat of power of Caliph Tahir. The city lies on the edge of D'Shar territory, with a lake followed by some montains separating it from The Kingdom of Sarleon at the top and being protected on the west by Sange Safid castle from The Fierdsvain. Its villages are Yasin and Chelez. Singal is home to the Knights of Eventide, a grim and mysterious splinter faction of the Knights of the Dawn. Brutal mounted warriors rumored to be tainted by the heretical cult of Erida Occisor and practitioners of her vile religion. They are the arch rivals of the Knights of the Dawn, both of whom believe that the other is wicked and unjust. This city holds a special NPC (like Laria has Quigfen) called Ramun the Slave Trader. He can always be found in the tavern, and previously used to buy any prisoner for 50 denars, but now just acts like a normal slave buyer. Economy The main exports of Singal (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Ale, Wine, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth, Pottery, Oil and Salt. Unofficially however another of Singal's major exports is Slaves, bought and sold freely in the markets on the city. Surrounding Lands The city itself comes with no added fiefs, however there are a large number of villages surrounding the city: Derakhte Ghermez just to the north-west, Yasin just to the south-west, Tulbuck to the south-east, Gazin to the south-west and Miandan to the south-west, across the lake. The city is situated in a well defended position, not only naturally, but also by the four castles surrounding the city: Shadi Shahid to the north-west, Sange Safid far to the south-west across the lake, Muqaddas Pani to the south and Tuldar Fortress to the south-east, just beyond the mountains. The plains to the south and south-east are fairly wide open between Singal, Torbah and Ishkoman. Tournaments Tournaments in Singal are an even mix of melee and ranged combat, with all combatants oufitted with any of the following armaments: Javelins, Bows, Shields, Lances, One Handed Swords, Clubs and (the lucky few) Horses. Some combatants will spawn with horses and some without, though as always its probably in your best interests to gain a horse at the first opportunity to increase your chances of surviving. Singal's tournaments will be found to be easy to some, difficult to others. Those that are armed with ranged weaponary may be found to be at a disadvantage due to the presence of foes with Swords, Lances and Shields. A skillful tactic to use would be to eliminate your opponents horses to allow you to fire upon your foes without the threat of fast pursuit. To those with melee weapons it is a far more simple affair, get in close as fast as possible to those with ranged weaponary and always keep your shield up to provide cover from ranged attacks. It is also worth noting that Singal plays home to the Knights of Eventide and thus tournaments may be a degree more difficult if these skilled warriors choose to compete. Victory in the tournaments of Singal should not be exceptionally difficult to achieve, as long as mobility is always maintained by those with ranged weapons and melee combatants make good use of their shields to provide strong cover whilst moving in for the killing blow. The tournaments held in Singal are identical to the tournaments held in Ishkoman. Any tactical advice in the above section will also apply to tournaments in Ishkoman. Category:Locations Category:D'Shar Category:Cities Category:Order of Eventide